


Око за око

by innokentya



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Death, Drama, M/M, Werewolf Sam Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждого из нас мести учат лучшие в мире учителя - Горький Опыт и Большие Потери.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Око за око

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написался совершенно случайно. Всё благодаря ноосфере и арту Петит Мадам - http://petite-madame.deviantart.com/art/Party-s-over-Wolfy-323547082
> 
> Посвящение: Кью, которая притащила в мою новостную ленту арт.

Дин еще крепче сжимает в ладони рукоять револьвера и прищуривается, ощущая волну гнева, которая поднимается в душе, стоит охотнику заметить два красных огонька, что вспыхивают в глазах напротив. Дождь мешает нормальному обзору, но Винчестер отчего-то рад, что на улице непогода; в душе абсолютно не солнечно, а поэтому хочется, чтобы тошно было везде. 

Дерек давит тихий рык, чтобы не спровоцировать охотника на выстрел раньше времени. Хейл прекрасно понимает, что эта стычка приведет только к одному - к смерти, но узнавать прямо сейчас, к кому из них двоих заглянет дама в черном, почему-то нет ни силы, ни желания.

\- Зачем? - Дина хватает только на единственное слово, ему противна сама мысль о чем-то разговаривать с нечистью. 

Дерек едва контролирует трансформацию: невозможная моральная боль впивается сотнею раскаленных иголок в сердце, когда оборотень вспоминает изломанное тело Стайлза. Он запомнил каждый кровоподтек, каждую царапину, которые получил Стилински. И отомстил. Отомстил кроваво и за каждую. Так его учили действовать лучшие в мире учителя - Горький Опыт и Большие Потери. 

\- У тебя остались вопросы? - Дерек грубо обрывает собственные мысли, всматриваясь в дуло напротив. - Надо же, а раньше вы действовали без разбирательств...

Дин чувствует, что сам готов зарычать подобно зверю, что стоит перед ним. Дин знает, они с Сэмом косвенно виноваты, первые полезли не на свою территорию, но... Кто же мог знать, что лекарство (действительно лекарство, что оставило бы тщедушного паренька в живых и заставило убраться чертового демона Ногицунэ в пекло) уже было найдено и всего лишь ждало своего часа к применению? Они поступили согласно кодексу охотников, которому их учил отец. А теперь...

\- Сэмми был не при чем! - выплевывает Дин, делая пару шагов навстречу оборотню и судьбе. - Он и пальцем не коснулся вашего Стилински, а нынче я должен избавиться и от собственного брата! Потому что он опасен для общества! Потому что он такая же тварь, как и ты! Но сначала я затолкаю твои зубы тебе в глотку, заставлю подавиться собственными кровью и криком, и лишь потом сделаю то, что обязан.

\- Надо же, - с долей хрипотцы выдает Дерек, - да ты просто одержимый идеей... Чистота крови охотников, кодекс, честность... А где была твоя хваленная честность и правда, когда ты перерезал горло щуплому мальчишке, которого прежде нейтрализировал ядом? Почему ты не спросил своего драгоценного братца, стоит ли так поступать? Уверен, ему бы подобный план не понравился. Но, вполне возможно, его устроит жизнь оборотня, потому как я не собираюсь подыхать здесь от твоей руки. 

Если бы Дин не занимался охотой с малых лет, то пожалуй в тот же момент рухнул в грязь вслед за собственным кольтом, но молниеносная реакция позволяет уклониться от первого броска Дерека и вытащить нож с пропитанным аконитовым настоем лезвием. 

Тишину над Бейкон Хиллсом разрывает ужасающий до мороза по коже вой молодого волка. Буквально через несколько секунд к нему присоединяется нечеловеческий крик с другого конца города. Вопит банши. Банши, которая в собственном зеркале видит юного парня с длинными волосами, склонившегося над сплетением тел: охотника с разорванным горлом и оборотня с кинжалом в сердце. В один момент Лидия Мартин осознает, что потеряла своего альфу и лучшего советчика. Но куда хуже сейчас Сэму Винчестеру: любимый брат и признанный им альфа стали убийцами не только для себя, но и для его израненной души.

Тоскливый волчий вой вновь поднимается над маленьким городком.


End file.
